Mad World
by DefyingBeauty
Summary: This is a one shot for Dwalin and Ori my favourite pairing in the Hobbit. First time at writing a one shot, I hope you all like it! Rated M for sexual content and boy/boy. Don't like? Don't read!


**So I've decided to do a one shot for Dwalin and Ori as I adore those two! **

**This is based after the battle in the Goblin Town when the eagles drop them to safety. **

**I hope you all like it. **

**Mad World**

Perched up safely on the high rocks, Ori stared out to Erebor in the distance, everything suddenly felt very real, they barely escaped Goblin Town with their lives and then they were ambushed by Orcs and Azog and Thorin would of died if it wasn't for their dear hobbit.

So now it was night fall and after Ori assured his brothers he was completely fine, he was staring out at the lonely mountain in the distance, clutching the war hammer loaned from Dwalin to his chest, most of the company had already claimed sleep, Thorin and Bilbo were sleeping very closely Ori had noticed.

"Are you alright lad?" A gruff voice asked from his right, Ori quickly turned to notice Dwalin staring at him with his deep chocolate eyes, well he wasn't so much staring at him, more at the war hammer clutched to his chest. Ori quickly remembered his manners and nodded once before holding out the war hammer for Dwalin to take.

"Keep it, if it kept you alive once, it can keep you alive again." The warrior spoke before pushing it back against his chest softly. Ori nodded once before placing it on the rock beside him, he quickly dished out his journal, quil and his ink before opening it. It was a way for him to get easily distracted when he was nervous, and Dwalin always made him nervous, it was probably because he was absolutely stunning! Ori had always found warriors attractive but their was just something different about Dwalin compared to the other warriors Ori had lusted for. Ori had wondered what sort of body Dwalin had under all his furs, Ori had no doubt it was a body he'd love to run his hands and tongue all over.

Ori could feel his cock stir in his breeches and quickly dropped his journal into his lap before sucking the tip of the feathered quil into his mouth, his eyes focusing on the blank page in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you boy." Dwalin spoke once again causing Ori to jump and for the pot of his ink to tip over onto Dwalin's breeches. Ori felt his eyes widen when Dwalin jumped up.

"Great! Now look what you've done!" He snapped before making his way to the lower rocks so he was out of sight of Ori and the rest of the Company. Even though Ori was greatly intimidated by the bigger dwarf he was brought up to learn manners, so he knew he had to apologize to the bigger dwarf for what happened. Pushing himself to his feet he quickly made his way to where Dwalin was, he found him by a small river.

"Mr Dwalin, I'm really sorry!" Ori quickly rushed out in one breath, Ori felt his eyes widen when he noticed Dwalin had removed his breeches, boots and furs and was standing in all his naked glory. Ori eyed the tattoos running down his body, he was literally tattooed **everywhere. **

"My eyes are up here Ori!" Dwalin suddenly snapped, causing Ori to quickly look to his face, for the first time Ori noticed Dwalin clutching a mug of the ice cold river water. Dwalin pointed his finger to the younger dwarf and curled it towards himself, ushering Ori over to him. Ori silently complied until he was standing in front of Dwalin. Suddenly Dwalin reached his hand up and tipped the ice cold water over Ori's head.

"Your pathetic." He sneered, causing Ori's insides to clench, Ori knew he looked crestfallen, but he couldn't help it the one dwarf he mostly admired told him he was pathetic. He let the ice cold water to run down his body He silently turned and let his head hang before slowly making his way back to the camp, ignoring Dwalin shouting after him.

About half an hour after, he was curled up on a rock, facing the lonely mountain in the distance, he was slowly starting regretting coming. Ori was so caught up in his own world, he never notice the body curl up next to him until he felt a hand clutch his cock through his breeches, he went to squeal until he heard Dwalin's voice in his ear.

"Shh… I don't want anyone to hear us, can you keep quiet?" He whispered softly before grinding his own arousal into Ori's butt. Ori whimpered but nodded before he felt Dwalin's hand fumble with the laces on his breeches, once undone he moaned quietly when he felt the rough big hand slide into his breeches and cup his arousal.

Once again he felt Dwalin grind against his ass, he felt the hand inside of his breeches slowly massaging his cock up and down, causing shivers to run through Ori's body, Ori had shoved a hand in his mouth to muffle his moans slightly. When he gained enough courage he was grinding back against the hard arousal against his butt, causing Dwalin to moan softly against his neck. Ori could feel his body shivering, his hips jerking erratically, he knew he was close, he felt Dwalin's hand speed up, clenching his arousal slightly rougher and harder, while grunting against his neck.

"Come for me." He whispered roughly against his neck speeding up his hand. Ori felt his whole body clench before feeling himself spurting inside of his breeches, he felt Dwalin stiffen behind him before biting down on his shoulder, letting a moan escape his lips.

After Dwalin pulled his hand from his breeches, only then did Ori let himself turn around. He could feel his body flushed and the sweat pouring down his body.

"M...Mister Dwalin?" He asked weakly looking at the warrior.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I've just hated the fact that ever since we've left the Shire, I've desired you and I hated the fact I couldn't have you. Then I went and ruined it by calling you pathetic. I didn't mean it." He whispered softly, obviously finding it difficult to admit his feelings.

"Y…You've desired me?" Ori asked, finding it quite difficult to believe that this magnificent warrior wanted him, he slowly placed a mitten covered hand on the warriors cheek before claiming his lips in a soft innocent kiss.

"Than you can have me." He whispered softly to the warrior before lying on his back, pulling the bigger dwarf on top of him.

"Make me scream until dawn." He whispered bucking up against the warrior, causing a loud moan to escape his lips.

Dwalin smirked at him, and did just that.

**So, this is the end of my one shot. **

**I deleted a story I was writing for Ori and Dwalin from my page because I thought it would be better to start from a one shot and see what you guys thought!**

**Peace Out! **


End file.
